


Chapter 23. Foul

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [9]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 23. Foul

易恩从来没有见过这样的Evan。

面色潮红难耐，瘫软的身子随着自己的动作无力地扭动，双眼紧闭，眉心蹙起成纠结的形状，长而密的睫毛抖动不止，晶莹的水珠沾在上面，像清晨被霜打过的叶子，凝出的露珠摇摇欲坠。

彻底放弃反抗的Evan，像面对无法躲藏的沙暴而趴跪下的骆驼，以一种自我放弃的温顺姿态，任凭滚滚黄沙堆积埋没。

坚挺的欲望叫嚣着撕碎、侵入和占有，太阳穴一跳一跳地反抗主人竭力的忍耐。

本能和理智在激烈地搏斗厮杀。

你对一个人有了欲望，叫喜欢。

你为一个人忍住了欲望，叫爱。

是不屑于卑鄙的强迫，还是舍不得他有一丁点的纠结，易恩说不清楚。

体内作乱的手指缓缓退了出去，紧绷的神经放松下来，Evan微不可查的松了一口气。

伏在Evan身上的易恩撑起两臂，主动拉开了一些可以让彼此调整呼吸的距离。

“你……”Evan微微睁双眼，疑惑地看向易恩，盈在睫毛上的水珠不堪重负一般顺着眼角落下。

像只红了眼的猛兽，极力想要挣脱身上的绳子。

易恩低头吻上Evan的眼睛，轻柔地像夏末里午后温暖的日光，带着和煦的风，一触即过。

然后坐起身，粗重地喘息着。

抓住这个空隙，Evan呼吸了几口新鲜的空气，暧昧的低喘慢慢平复，却被另一种悸动代替，车后座狭窄的空间里，节拍乱掉的心跳声太过明显。

在SX布满监控的地下停车场，Lamborghini的防盗系统被轻而易举破坏。

那么喝醉的那天晚上，保护他的其实不是房门上的锁。

而是这个看似狂躁的大男孩，对他独有的温柔。

柔软塌陷的车座上很难借力，Evan用手臂使劲撑起身体一些，吻上易恩的唇角。

“干！”脏字脱口而出。

易恩发泄似的凶狠啃上Evan的薄唇，微甜的血腥味流窜在唇齿交会间，刻意吮吸着被咬破的地方，尖锐的刺痛和沉迷混在一起，微不可察的颤抖在亲密接触中无所遁形。

然后这个吻开始降速，舌头轻轻舔掉细小创口中的血分子，慢慢变成你来我往的勾连纠缠。

易恩握住Evan的手往下牵引，覆上下身的坚硬。

掌心挺立的欲望太过炙热，Evan多年拿枪所练习出的手部敏锐神经，此刻正无比清晰地感受一下一下活络着的勃动。

包裹着纤长的手指，套弄身下滚烫的炙热，骨节触动暗色的皮层，不断投掷下火种，接着快感连成一片，灼烧成欲望的火海。

积累高温的熔浆，一个又一个气泡接连不断的破掉，火山开始缓慢地流出火热的液体。

一束的白色冷光闪过，在黑暗的夜色和狭小的空间里格外刺眼。

羞耻和惊恐在瞬间高速窜进大脑皮层，心脏狠狠地揪起，Evan瞪大双眼，全身僵硬地绷成一条线，指节攥地发白。

一声闷哼，手电筒的光束穿过后车玻璃窗，撒在易恩俊朗却微微扭曲的脸庞上，显得有些晦暗不明。


End file.
